


Da ragno a micio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ragnesco amore [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Animal Transformation, Cat/Human Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Peter si trasforma in un gatto.Scritto per: #6characterchallenge di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.Prompt: Peter Parker/ gattoIspirato al prompt dell'HypNovember; Day 14. Tail.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Ragnesco amore [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031153
Kudos: 2





	Da ragno a micio

Da ragno a micio

«Nngh ... cosa è successo ...?» chiese Peter, con aria confusa. Pensò: "Dandomi un’occhiata intorno posso dire che non è il posto migliore in cui svegliarsi: sono in una caverna umida, all’interno alla cella di una prigione con delle pesanti sbarre di fronte". «Come sono arrivato qui?!» si chiese balzando in piedi. «Hey!! C'è qualcuno là fuori!?».

Andò verso le sbarre e le colpì con un calcio, cercando di distruggerle, pensando: "Sono completamente nudo! Dove diamine è finito il mio costume?! Sembrano scomparsi anche i suoi pensieri". Gridò, notando che aveva una coda da gatto sopra i glutei, la sfiorò e cadde in ginocchio, travolto da una sensazione di piacere. Boccheggiò e si portò le mani alla testa, s’irrigidì, impallidendo, nel trovare delle orecchie da felino sul capo.

Udì dei passi e s’irrigidì, si voltò e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, riconoscendo Quentin Beck. «Mysterio, meno male che sei qui. Fammi uscire» implorò.

Quentin annuì e aprì le sbarre con una chiave, sentendosi dire: «Sembro aver perso tutti i poteri di ragno e… Che stai facendo?!» S’interruppe, vedendo che l’altro gli aveva afferrato la coda, cercò di liberarsi, ma le dita del più grande iniziarono a massaggiarla e il giovane si sentì privo di forze. Cadde carponi, vedendo sfocato tutt’intorno a sé, fu colto da un’eccitazione sempre maggiore e sollevò i glutei, la pelliccia della sua coda si era gonfiata.

Quentin spiegò: «Tu sei il mio gattino». "La sostanza che gli ho spalmato mentre era incosciente dovrebbe avere anche effetti ipnotici e di controllo mentale. Non dovrebbe soltanto trasformarlo sempre di più man mano".

«Cos…?» farfugliò Peter. L’altro rimarcò il concetto: «Tu sei il mio micetto».

«Io non sono un gatt… Miao… miaooo», Parker si ritrovò a miagolare, con gli occhi liquidi e le pupille dilatate. L’altro gli accarezzò la testa, lodandolo: «Bravo, così, il mio piccolo micio».

«Myah, padrone. Sono il vostro gattino» mugolò Peter, iniziando a sorridere, mentre l’eccitazione tra le sue gambe si era fatta evidente.

Quentin si leccò le labbra, eccitato. "Sapevo che frugando tra i segreti dello SHIELD avrei trovato degli artefatti alieni interessanti. Hai visto cosa ho fatto al tuo allievo, Stark? Tu sei morto ed io ho la mia vendetta". «Qual è la tua missione, micetto?» gli chiese.

«Servirti» rispose Peter, dimenando il bacino. Beck proseguì a interrogarlo: «Perché?».

«Perché obbedirti è puro piacere» miagolò Parker, strusciando il bacino a terra furiosamente.

Quentin ridacchiò, dicendogli: «Vieni, micetto. Ti porto nella tua nuova casa». Lo prese in braccio e lo condusse fuori dalla cella, il ragazzo aveva un’espressione beata sul volto ed iniziò a fare le fusa.


End file.
